The Band of Pirates
by midnightestrella
Summary: The Criminal Party are a band of Pirates who happen to meet some old friends, The Fallen Angels. But little do they know, there is a plot of revenge against them. Captain Eclipse and Captain Vortex are leading an army of these despising creatures: AshHearts. The two Bands of pirates are now trying to get to the sacred oracle first, before someone gets it. 'T' For blood and Gore. :3


Chapter 1: WE MEET OUR OLD ENEMIES

_**Written by: **_

_**Midnightestrella **_

_**Fallen Out the Stars **_

_**[A/N] ME: Just thought you Fallen fans out there might want an action story... :3 **_

_**Fallen: We did an awesome job! We are good writing buds! **_

_**Me: YESH! now, Fallen? **_

_**Fallen: WE DO NOT OWN SONIC, SEGA DOES. ALSO, THIS STORY'S ESTRELLA'S IDEA! **_

_**Me: I don't own Fallen's OCs... **_

_**Fallen: and she doesn't own mine!**_

The Salty breeze came attacking the nostrils of a trio. A cougar was sitting in his cabin, he smirked,

"I'll find that treasure..."

"CAPTAIN, JACK!"

The cougar sat up and ran out of his cabin, his hat lopsidedly dipped to down his face,

"WHAT IS IT?!"

Midnight, with a black bandana tied on her head, flew over,

"We has spotted a'other ship, Captain!"

The cougar ran to the front deck, next to Midday, he pulled out his Telescope and saw a ship's flag. He scowled,

"Blast this bloody 'scope!" The glass was a bit cracked and it blurried the image. Midday's irises unfocused, as if his eyes WERE telescopes. Jack growled,

"Who's the ship?"

Midday smirked,

"An Old friend, Cap'n Maxwell."

The ship was alive with my crew members, manning the sails, I steered the ship to it's left. The breeze brushing past my fur.

Freedom.

The hybrid turned to her lover, Tyler. He held a golden telescope, he smiled and said,

"Stella... It's the Ship: The Black Rebellion."

Tyler and her traded duties,

The hybrid was smiling, her friends were on, The Black Rebellion.

"Ahoy, 'ere MATEYS!"

Allen looked from the Crow's nest, his eyes peering at their Allies's Flag, it held their symbol: A SKULL WITH A ROBOTIC EYE AND TWO LASER CANNONS. While theirs were:

A SKULL WITH ANGEL WINGS AND IT WAS LOSING FEATHERS, AND TWO SWORDS.

**Midday's POV **

Jack called out:

"LOWER, THE ANCHOR!"

Midnight and I were quickly, flying from the masts, to the anchor. We pushed it below the water's surface with a satisfying SPLASH!

I looked up and glanced at our allies, Their captain Stella, yelled instructions to them.

"Drop the anchor ye dog`s!" Saturn and Allen glanced to one another before looking to their captain with raised eyebrows.

"And er...Roaring lion and silent bat!" The two members who were now satisfied with her response, helped with the dropping of the anchor. I gave off a small chuckle before I flew over to their ship.

"Aye, Still the same Captain Wolfe" The hybrid gave me a smirk.

"Aye, indeed I am Sun, indeed I am" I looked behind me just as my captain was getting on the ship along with Midnight and Jackie.

"It`s been a long time Jack" Stella smiled and gave him a small hug.

"Shouldn't there be a captain in there?" Jack jokingly asked her which caused the female captain to laugh.

"Don't play that game with me, CAPTAIN Jack Maxwell"

Jack smirked,

"But, Thee seas are a game... and I'm just that type of guy!" He bounded onto the ship's floor and I silently walked over. Everyone was there, I smirked,

'No villains for today...'

Tyler waved at me, I waved back.

I barked,

"Now, WHO'S UP FOR A BATTLE?!"

Jack took out his cutlasses and replied,

"Yo' Captain Jack Maxwell..."

Everybody jeered and all took a step back, time to show off our moves...

Finally, Jack, was down. Jackie sighed and playfully scolded the cougar for being so confident.

I smirked and we all had drinks.

"Uh... guys?" Nicole replied nervously. Allen rose a brow,

"Aye?"

"We are spotted by our enemies, Captain Eclipse and Captain Vortex..."

Captain Eclipse and Captain Vortex were Both crows, their blood red eyes seeming to swallow you whole. They were feared by many, joked by none.

We all did a Spit take,

"What?!"

"Vortex?"

"And Eclipse?!"

"Is their flags raised?" Stella cried out.

"No captain, not yet at least..." Saturn said grimly as the all stared at the ships.

"Are you prepared for battle if necessary, Maxwell?" Stella asked.

"As ready as I`ll ever be" Jack replied as he took out his sword.

"Ahoy there!" Vortex called out with a grin.

"Why are you sailing on our sea`s? don`t you know that's dangerous territory?" Eclipse narrowed his eyes with a grin that showed his pointy teeth.

"It`s wide enough for you to piss off!" Shawn growled under his breath but he was flicked on the back of his head by his captain.

"Careful boy, it'd be fatal if they heard you" Stella whispered to him.

Jack shouted,

"Let's have a duel, unless ye' is too afraid of us!

The enemy ship was close,

"FIRE THE CANNONS, YE' SCUM DOGS!"

Cannon balls and gunpowder flew into the haul of the ship, good thing it didn't do massive damage...

**Tyler's POV **

We were frantically firing cannons at the enemy, I checked my blouse, the knots came undone a bit but, fear not I did. I was looking, searching for more cannon balls to fire when Shawn cried,

"Shit! We ran out of ammo!"

Stella and Midnight called from above deck, they peered from the opening,

"FILL 'EM UP WITH ANYTHING YOU FIND!"

Nicole, Saturn, Allen, Midday, Shawn and I looked at one another,

"Anything?!" We asked in unison.

Then it was the two girls's turn,

"YES!"

We filled them up with, rusted eating utensils, old boots, books, even glass rum bottles!

"On my count! Three! two-" I was but cut off by Shawn.

"Just fire the d*** things already!" No sooner than when he said that the cannons went off and that gave me a idea. I quickly ran onto the deck and pulled Midnight and Midday over.

"Can't you two combine you laser cannons?! make a fucking monster one to blow up their ships!" I was frantic, I was scared for my crew, but I wasn't scared for myself, sailing the seas with these mobians had really done it`s toll on me, but I was happy nonetheless about two looked to each other and then back at me. Oh please god. Let my idea be true...

Midnight and Midday connected both right and left arms, a bright glow erupted. They fused together and it made a loud 'whirring' sound. They pointed at the ship,

"Stand back."

I stepped back with Stella, we covered our ears.

_**BOOM!**_ A wave of blue electrical laser blast blasted through the air, then a black/purple shield cover the enemy's ship.

"What the hell?!"

Captain Eclipse and Captain Vortex flew towards us, the cannon was no good for close battle ranges.

I glanced at Stella and seen that she had drew her sword, I did the same with mine, I took a running start before I jumped on the pole and I tackled Vortex to the ground. The sharp blade at his neck but he kicked my gut making me fly off of his stomach and onto my back. I watched as captain Vortex took out his sword and walked towards me, But before he could even reach me at a stabbing distance he was tackled to the ground and his sword flew from his hand.

"Nice save Allen" The lion smirked at me as he now held two swords in his hands down at the captain who was just smirking at us.

"Go ahead boy, kill me... avenge all the others that I slaughtered with that very sword" Captain Vortex cackled with glee. How sick could this guy get?!

"You sicken me... in my eyes you are no captain... you are a monster" Allen spat out.

"Then consider me your worst nightmare" Was the last thing he said before Allen pressed one of the swords onto his chest enough to draw blood.

I heard a scream. I thought it was me. No. It was...

Jack.

The cougar ran forward with his cutlasses, he wanted to dice the bastard. What he did surprised me. He threw his weapons down, and made a mad dash at Vortex, he took out the blade that slaughter the innocent. Jack threw it and pulled Allen away. Vortex took the sword and threw it at Jack.

Everything, was going slow-motion.

Midday dashed over and deflected the weapon with his arm, it stung him, but nothing seemed to affect him. I stepped up and aimed a slice at the Monster's neck, Eclipse came over and punch my rib cage, making me fly back.

Stella growled and ran at Eclipse and hit his shoulder blade with the but of her sword.

It was outnumbered, two bloody pirates and then there were Two captains who teamed together along with their crew. What amazed me was that these pirates just. WOULDN`T. DIE! Rage suddenly took hold of me and I ran forth with a bloody cry towards Eclipse. Soon enough He was dodging my sword and even tried to swing at me. I jumped up and gave him a roundhouse kick to the jaw that caused him to stumble onto his back. He wiped the blood with his dirty sleeve and gave me a crazed look. I don't see how he could win this, I had the two swiftest Captains on the seven sea's fighting alongside me plus I had Shawn and Saturn behind me with their swords ready.

_**Midnight's POV **_

Vortex and Eclipse were bruised badly. I punched another one of his crewmates, so hard, his head popped off.

"What th-?"

Black ooze crawled up my arm.

These guys weren't just any mobian. They were AshHearts.

The AshHeart stumbled to stand, he was desperately searching for his beloved head. I screamed in fright and wiped my arm. The black blood was staining my clothes deeply.

Tyler and the rest of the crew all stared wide-eyed.

Tyler thought,

'No wonder they can't die...' He shouted,

"They're ASHHEARTS!"

Eclipse grinned,

"You found out our secret... after 3 years... you finally learned it..." He sighed, "Well, Au revoir, as they say in France..."

The crew and the 2 captains fizzled and glitched. Then,

THEY VANISHED WITH THEIR SHIP.

Stella growled after the boat, her anger was no known. Other than Jack she was second for bed temper Captain. Her third in command, Nicole, tried to reassure her but nothing could stop her rage not even Tyler, her second in command. All they could do was wait until she calmed down.

"I've had it up to here with those... things! All the bloody hell we've been through because of those mangy creatures who put themselves in the titles as Pirates!" Stella screamed after pacing back and forth.

"The next time I see then... oh... they better be prepared to the fullest!"

"And how do you think you`d beat an AshHeart Cap`an?" Saturn asked.

"I'll kill it over an' over again and I`ll light them on fire! after they beg for my mercy..."

"Get a hold of yourself Stella!" The hybrid blinked before she regained her posture.

"Thank you Midnight... that wasn't me talking there..." The purple cyborg nodded.

"If those scurvy dogs show their faces on my ship again, it`d be the last time they`d kill anyone" Jack vowed as he looked into the direction their ship went but he was met with nothing

_**but waves and a blue sky with few clouds riding the horizon... **_

_**[A/n] Me: Short... sorry... :'( But, DID YOU ENJOY IT?! **_

_**Fallen: I enjoyed writing it! **_

_**Me: HASTA LA PASTA! :3 **_

_**Fallen: Fallen~Out! **_


End file.
